1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device including an optical black portion and an effective pixel portion and an image pickup apparatus that includes such solid-state image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a solid-state image pickup device, an optical black portion in which a sensor portion is covered with a light-shielding film made of a metal such as aluminum (Al) with high light-shielding properties is provided in the outside of an effective pixel portion and a signal from this optical black portion (hereinafter referred to as an “OPB portion”) is used as an optical black level (see patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication NO. 2001-144280), for example).